User blog:BlurayOriginals/8ide Story
EPISODE START ____________ Phineas and Ferb are Bored Phineas and Ferb become inspired Perry disappears Perry is given a briefing on his mission Phineas and Ferb start Building Perry is trapped Doofenshmirtz holds a vendetta from his past *song placement 1* Perry escapes the trap Phineas and Ferb have fun *song placement 2* "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Perry and Doofenshmirtz fight Their fight causes Phineas and Ferb's fun gizmo to go away Phineas and Ferb don't give a shit Candace arrives Nothing is there Ferb gets a one liner *episode's musical number plays during the credits* __________ EPISODE END *3:43DanucciguzmanThe worst show that Cartoon Network has ever made was Out Of Jimmy's Head. *3:43Mr.Zayano it is not *3:43Apallo The HedgehogAs MoBros would say "Even a 3 Year Old wouldnt find that entertaining" *It kinda is *3:43Mr.Zayano it is not *3:43Apallo The HedgehogI liked it a little bit *3:43Mr.Zayaif you're counting teletoon *3:43Apallo The HedgehogBut it was a TV Movie Spinoff *3:44TheYagamiflameCan we not continue the TP now? *I mean, we're all here. *3:44Apallo The HedgehogThe worst show that isnt even remotely funny is Almost Nacked Animals or whatever *3:45TheYagamiflame^ *3:45Sonicstar3000^ *3:45BlurayOriginalsTHE *3:45Apallo The Hedgehogit looks like a shitty version of Happy Tree Friends *3:45BlurayOriginalsPROBLEM *SOLVERZ *I *3:45Sonicstar3000^ *3:45BlurayOriginalsWIN *3:45Apallo The Hedgehog^ *3:45Sonicstar3000^ *^ *^ *^ *^ *^ *3:45Apallo The HedgehogIts a Stoner Cartoon *3:45BlurayOriginalsAnd Secret Mount Fort Awesome *3:45Apallo The Hedgehogthat one too *3:45Sonicstar3000Mordecai is a stoner bird *3:45BlurayOriginalsThose were some faggotoons *3:45Sonicstar3000"Dewd." *3:45Apallo The HedgehogThere was a robot cartoon *Robotica? *3:45Mr.ZayaSECRET *MOUNT *FORT *3:45BlurayOriginalsFAGGOT POLICE (Robotomy) *3:45Mr.ZayaAWESOME *It was R-fuck you *3:46Sonicstar3000Did you know people ship Falco Lombardi and Mordecai together *3:46BlurayOriginalsFAGGOT POLICE *3:46Apallo The HedgehogThank you Blue *3:46BlurayOriginalsTHERE *IS *SOME *SRS *FAGGOTRY *BEING *3:46DanucciguzmanLet's TP now. *3:46BlurayOriginalsCOMMITED *3:46Mr.Zayano *3:46BlurayOriginalsHERE *3:46Apallo The HedgehogAtleast that show was better than those stoner toons *3:46Sonicstar3000We're kind of in the middle of a TP *A planned one *3:46Apallo The Hedgehogok lets tp *3:46Sonicstar3000GURAHK *RE YOU THERE *3:46RayxCreamMakeryes *3:46BlurayOriginalsNo *3:46Sonicstar3000YAY *OK *3:46Mr.ZayaRobotomy,SSMFA, Almost Naked Animals, Scardey Squirrel, a whole lot of really shitty shows *3:46Sonicstar3000CONTINUE TP *____________ *3:47BlurayOriginalsI donuts want derail *3:47RayxCreamMakerDamion: (smirks) *3:47Mr.ZayaOH *3:47Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -is walking- *3:47Mr.Zaya(THE PROBLEM SOLVERS) *3:47BlurayOriginalsScardeyBSquirrel was bleh *3:47Sonicstar3000Neutron: *currently charging towards Damion to go in for another hit* *3:47BlurayOriginalsWhat did I miss? *3:47Mr.ZayaBanzai:*ricocheting across the woods* *3:47RayxCreamMakerDamion: (uses Ronnie as a shield) *3:47AuraTheHedgehog(What happend in the tp?) *3:47RayxCreamMakerRonnie: O.O *3:47Sonicstar3000Not much *3:47Mr.Zayablu pc *3:48Sonicstar3000Neutron: *as a result, attacks Ronnie instead* *3:48TheYagamiflameColin: I... I gotta intervene... *Colin: *looks at the Chao* *3:48RayxCreamMakerRonnie: (groans) *3:48Apallo The HedgehogChao: Chao Chao *3:48RayxCreamMakerDamion: (kicks Neutron) *3:48Mr.ZayaDaichi:Where IS Aleah... *3:48BlurayOriginalslike *3:49Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -is just noticing the fight- *3:49Sonicstar3000Neutron: Ugh!! *skids backwards to stop himself from falling* *3:49DanucciguzmanDanny: *feeding Laser, his Dark Run Type Chao* There you go. *3:49Mr.Zaya(PC BLURAY) *3:49BlurayOriginalswhy is Danny here *and Collin *3:49TheYagamiflameColin was strolling when he saw the fight *3:50RayxCreamMakerTerry: (avbout to cheapshot) *3:50TheYagamiflameBut was greeted by a chao *3:50AuraTheHedgehogAura: (flying around, just noticing the battle) ? *3:50Mr.ZayaDaichi:*Impales Laser* GET OVER HERE! *3:50Sonicstar3000O.o *3:50Apallo The HedgehogApallo: O.o *3:50Mr.ZayaAahil:Watching the battle, Hovering Above *Aahil:Heh. *3:51Sonicstar3000Neutron: *quickly evades before throwing a punch with his automail hand* *3:51Mr.ZayaAahil:*doing so* *3:51BlurayOriginalsi'm so confused *wtf *3:51Mr.Zayabluray pc *3:51Sonicstar3000Blu, the TP was paused until you came back *3:51TheYagamiflame^ *3:51RayxCreamMakerTerry: OOF!! *3:52Sonicstar3000Neutron: *grins* *3:52BlurayOriginalsok *3:52DanucciguzmanLaser: Chao Chao! *tackles Daichi* *3:52Apallo The HedgehogChao: -notices Lazer- ^^ Chao Chao *3:52BlurayOriginalsDokuro: *bludgeons Laser* *jk *3:52DanucciguzmanLaser: Chao? *3:52TheYagamiflameColin: /approaches the scene *3:52Mr.ZayaDaichi:Hold up...this is a DARK Chao? *Daichi:I never seen these in person. *3:52BlurayOriginalsbrb *3:53Danucciguzman(I wonder how a Dark Chao sounds when it says "Chao") *3:53BlurayOriginalsI'm not gonna jump infor a while *3:53TheYagamiflameOk *3:53BlurayOriginalsSo continue without me *3:53TheYagamiflameI couldda made an opening for you *3:53Sonicstar3000^ *3:54Apallo The HedgehogChao: Chao Chao -jumps off of Colin- *3:54BoombombI thought that said "Jumps off of a cliff" *3:54Mr.Zaya/\ *3:55RayxCreamMakerDamion: (backstabs him) *3:55DanucciguzmanLaser: Chao Chao. *does some pushups* *3:56Sonicstar3000Nack has Grey eyes FYI *I just noticed that *3:56Apallo The HedgehogChao: -falls in a puddle and revals that it is a Hero Chao- *3:57Mr.ZayaDaniel:*comes out of nowhere* Guysch. Guysch. Oh mah gasch. Relasch. Ah got scham schuper schweet schpechialsch, uh, schtrawberry daquirisch, schpritschersch, schex on the beach sch, schpagetti and tittiesch, schkrewdriversch, and schreaming﻿ oragaschmscccccccccch. *spits everywhere* *jk *3:57BlurayOriginalsXD *3:58Apallo The HedgehogChii: >w< *Cya Boombomb. ): *3:59Mr.Zayabluray pc *4:00Sonicstar3000Neutron: NGGHH!! *seems to be grinning* *4:00Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -runs inbetween them- Woah Woah Woah What's going on here *4:00Mr.ZayaAahil: *4:00RayxCreamMakerDamion: (punches and kicks) *4:01MaverickHunterSigma(HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA) *(WHAT'S GOIN' ON" *) *4:01Sonicstar3000Neutron: *bruised, and laughing* *4:01MaverickHunterSigma(No seriously, what's happening, and how can I get involved?) *4:02RayxCreamMakerTerry: Wht's so funny?! *4:02BlurayOriginalsUR MAWM *jk *4:02Mr.Zaya(Aparrently, Neutron and Damion are fighting, and some other guys are watching.) *(You tell me how to "get involved".... @_@) *♪ Nothing suits Boombomb like a suit! ♪ *4:04Mr.Zaya(BLURAY PC) *4:04Sonicstar3000Bane: *sitting on a building on one side of the alley, drops a bomb* *4:04TheYagamiflameColin: Ng--... *4:05RayxCreamMakerDamion: GAHH!! What the hell?! *4:06Mr.ZayaAahil:*looks at it, and then his ear twitches* Hmm... *(BLURAY) *(FUCKING) *(PC) *4:07Sonicstar3000Bane: *has disappeared, but his voice echoes into the alleyway* If I were you I'd better stert runniiiiiingg~! *4:07Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P393bU-4xxo#t=8s *Cya Boombomb. ): *4:09TheYagamiflamepoiuytrewq *4:09Apallo The HedgehogApallo: ? *(All I know so far is that two people were fighting) *♪ Nothing suits Boombomb like a suit! ♪ *4:10Mr.Zayaqwertyuiop *4:10RayxCreamMakerDamion: Bane!! SHOW YOURSELF!! *Cya Sonicstar3000. ): *4:11AuraTheHedgehogAura: ? *♪ Nothing suits RioFan01 like a suit! ♪ *♪ Nothing suits Sonicstar3000 like a suit! ♪ *4:13Sonicstar3000Bane: No thank you, I'm good! Ooohoohoo! *4:14Apallo The HedgehogApallo: (to Damion) Who was he *4:14TheYagamiflameColin: ...I don't like this vibe... *4:14Mr.ZayaAahil:*flies down toward Apallo, growling* *4:14AuraTheHedgehogAura: (I sense evil here...) *4:14RayxCreamMakerDamion: A retard named Bane *♪ Nothing suits RavenGgirl like a suit! ♪ *4:15Sonicstar3000Bane: ....BOOM!! *in complete sync with this, the bomb explodes* *4:15RavenGgirlHi *4:15AuraTheHedgehogHi Raven *4:15RayxCreamMakerDamion: AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!! *4:15TheYagamiflameColin: /ducks to avoid the impact *4:15Sonicstar3000Hi Meg *4:15RioFan01Gtg *4:15Mr.ZayaAahil:*standing by* *4:15Sonicstar3000Awh *Cya *4:16BoombombBye *4:16TheYagamiflameBye :c *4:16RioFan01Cya'll *4:16AuraTheHedgehogbye Rio *4:17RayxCreamMakerbye.... *Cya RioFan01. ): *4:18AuraTheHedgehog *4:18Mr.Zayahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN-iGvoM7ZM *4:18Sonicstar3000Bane: Woohoo! I love doin' that! *♪ Nothing suits Shade The Dark like a suit! ♪ *4:19AuraTheHedgehogAura: ... *4:19Shade The DarkHey *4:19TheYagamiflameColin: ... *4:19AuraTheHedgehogHi! *4:19Sonicstar3000Hey *4:19Shade The DarkHi Aura and SSK3 *It's me Embe *4:19Sonicstar3000*SS3K *4:19RayxCreamMakerRonnie: >:( *4:19Shade The DarkEmber *4:20MaverickHunterSigma(REDUNDANT RONNIE) *Cya Shade The Dark. ): *4:20BlurayOriginals^ *4:20Mr.Zaya(Maverick) *4:20Sonicstar3000Bane: *is at the top of the building, peering down on them* Oh, boy, this is the best part! :3 *4:20Mr.Zaya(I mean Ray) *(YOU REALLY GUNNA BE LIKE DAT?!) *4:20Sonicstar3000I don't think he thought the emote would come up. *V7NYL invited me *To a game *with him and "Derpy Hoovez s" *THE BRONIES ARE EVERYWHERE *4:21Apallo The Hedgehog *4:21Mr.ZayaYOU REALLY GONNA DO ME LIKE DAT BRONIES? *4:22Sonicstar3000Dr. Eggman vs Honey *4:22Mr.ZayaYOU REALLY GONNA DO ME LIKE DAT? *4:22MaverickHunterSigma *4:22Mr.ZayaEggman will fall on her *And then *4:22Apallo The HedgehogRAPE *4:22Mr.ZayaNevermind *4:22Apallo The Hedgehogjk *Serioulsy *We need a Pedobear Emote *4:22BlurayOriginalsDERAIL-- *shot* *4:22Sonicstar3000TP CONTINUE *_ *4:22Apallo The HedgehogApallo: What is going on *4:22MaverickHunterSigma(Bullet is still badass.) *4:22Sonicstar3000(^) *(Zen united made a joke) *4:23Mr.Zaya(Cyrax is better) *4:23Sonicstar3000(And said she was the love child of Litchi and Arakune) *4:23Mr.Zayafuck the tp *4:23Sonicstar3000no *sit **sir *4:23MaverickHunterSigma(Seriosuly though, TP.) *4:23Sonicstar3000fuck *YOU *I SAID TP CONTINUE *4:23Mr.Zayatwss *4:24Apallo The HedgehogApallo: What is happening now? *4:25Mr.ZayaAahil:What does it look like? *4:25Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QW0sFB7wREk#t=5m6s < LOLOLOL *4:26AuraTheHedgehog *4:26RayxCreamMakerRonnie: ()runs off) *4:26TheYagamiflameColin: I can't see anything!! *4:27Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEp3uKjLGwk HOW NOSTALGIC IS THIS!?! *4:27Sonicstar3000Bane: This is why I love this part, I can do whatever I like while you all just cough up some dust! Ooohoohoo!! *4:28Mr.Zayahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN-iGvoM7ZM#t-10m45s *fuck *www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN-iGvoM7ZM#t=10m45s *DOUBLE FUCK *4:28BoombombI'M THE COOLEST *4:28Mr.Zayawww.youtube.com/watch?v=uN-iGvoM7ZM#t=10m45s *Nevermind... *4:28Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN-iGvoM7ZM#t=10m45s *4:28Sonicstar3000Derail. *Can OOC chat go into the Parappa room? *4:29Boombomb:l *4:29Sonicstar3000Because some of us kinda want to TP *4:29BoombombWe should at least take a break from this TP. *4:29Sonicstar3000We did *for like *TWO HOURS *4:29BoombombNo *4:30MaverickHunterSigma *4:30BoombombI mean an intermission that includes all of us just chatting and not because someone left or is away. *where the hell did that emote come from. .-. *4:30MaverickHunterSigmaI POSTED IT *4:30Boombomb *4:30MaverickHunterSigmaBECAUSE I FOUND OUT ABOUT KINZO AND THAT HE BECAME A MEME *4:30BoombombI mean game or anime. *4:31MaverickHunterSigmaUhh, sound novel to anime. *4:31Mr.Zayawhat the fuck *4:31Apallo The Hedgehogwth happened to the TP *4:32Mr.Zayaexactly *you guys keep derailing *FUCK THIS **drops a smoke bomb* *LATER BEYOTCHEZ *Cya Mr.Zaya. ): *4:33MaverickHunterSigmaLet's just fucking continue... *4:33Apallo The HedgehogWe need zaya now.... *4:34Sonicstar3000We don't NEED Zaya. *4:35Apallo The Hedgehogk *4:35Sonicstar3000Can we just continue *_______________ *Bane: Yoohoooooo! *Great *I have to play another match *4:37MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: *Jumping up high, aiming her bow toward Bane* *4:39RayxCreamMakerRonnie: (chases him) *4:39Sonicstar3000Bane: D'oh oh!!! Time for me to make like a banana and split!! *jumps down into the dust* *4:39Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -follows- *♪ Nothing suits XCobraX like a suit! ♪ *Cya AuraTheHedgehog. ): *4:39XCobraXhey *♪ Nothing suits General Knight like a suit! ♪ *4:40Sonicstar3000Yo *4:40XCobraXsup *4:40General KnightHola *4:40Sonicstar3000TP'ing *4:40RayxCreamMakerTerry: Grr! *4:41MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: *Aims her bow downward, flying downward with it* *4:41Apallo The HedgehogApallo: So Who is Bane exactly? *4:42Sonicstar3000Bass: *goes into the scene* *4:43Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Bass? *4:44RavenGgirlIm going guys *Byee *4:45MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: *Looks around the area* *4:46Boombombbye *bbs *Cya RavenGgirl. ): *4:46Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Look I see him *4:47Boombombnvm *♪ Nothing suits AuraTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *4:51General KnightSo bored... *4:51Sonicstar3000Bass: ? *4:53MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: Wait. What? *4:54Apallo The HedgehogApallo: the guy we were chasing *♪ Nothing suits Mr.Zaya like a suit! ♪ *4:55Mr.ZayaAahil:Apallo.... *4:55MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: How can you see in this?! *4:56Mr.ZayaAahil:*facepalm* Nevermind *Aahil:Wait. What ARE we doing here, again? *4:58Sonicstar3000Bane: *sits down after hiding somewhere on a building* *4:58TheYagamiflameColin: ... *4:58Sonicstar3000Neutron: Grrr....... *4:59Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -points at a building- He should be right over here *4:59DanucciguzmanZeke? TP *4:59RayxCreamMakerDamion & Terry: (have ran off) *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *4:59TDIfan83Hai *5:00Apallo The Hedgehogweba *5:00XCobraXhey *5:01TDIfan83Thanks @Apallo *5:02DanucciguzmanFunny music; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmBrIeA-v2o *5:02Mr.Zayahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36lzxfEW6MkM THIS IS FUNNY MUSIC *5:02MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: ... Again, how are you seeing all this? *5:03Mr.ZayaAahil:...Who. *5:03MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: *Points at Apallo* *5:03Mr.ZayaAahil:*nudges Apallo* YO APALLO! BROSKI! SHE'S ASKIN YOU A QUESTION! *5:04Apallo The HedgehogAapallo: -pulls out the Quantam Emerald- This *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *Cya XCobraX. ): *5:05Apallo The HedgehogApallo: this Gem is the creator of the Master Emerald. And Im It's Guardian. We're linked *5:05Mr.ZayaAahil:...Really. *Cya TDIfan83. ): *5:06Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Yes really *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *5:06Mr.ZayaAahil:Huh. Interesting. *5:06Sonicstar3000Neutron: *leaves to pursue Damion and Terry* *5:07Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -puts it in his pocket- We have to follow them *5:07Mr.ZayaAahil:*takes out his Electric Staff* *5:08AuraTheHedgehogBack *5:08Sonicstar3000Flint: *checking his nails* So bored.... *WB *Bane: Flint, Flint! *Flint: What now. *5:08AuraTheHedgehogThanks. *5:08Sonicstar3000Bane: I think someone is chasing me down here~ *Flint: ...Are you fucking stupid? *Bane: *Flint: *rolls his eyes* *5:09RayxCreamMakerRonnie: (sees them) *5:09Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -catches up- I got this...... *Apallo: -changes element type to Wind- *5:10AuraTheHedgehogAura: ? *5:10TDIfan83Holly: ._. *5:10Mr.ZayaAahil:I'M STILL COMING. *(Holly's anus wings) *5:10Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -goes though a window and reforms- *5:10TDIfan83(Lol I remember that) *5:10Mr.Zaya(Unfortunately, I can never forget that) *5:11Sonicstar3000James: *walking through town* *5:11BlurayOriginalsApple *5:12Sonicstar3000Microsoft *5:12Mr.ZayaAahil:*disappears under his wings and reappears next to Apallo* Now what? *LINUX MOFOS *5:12Sonicstar3000wb *5:12TheYagamiflameNuh uh, DOS. *5:12TDIfan83Holly: Kill yourselves *5:12Mr.Zayano *Ubuntu *5:12TheYagamiflame^ *UBUNTU *5:12Mr.ZayaAahil:*flips Holly off* *5:12TDIfan83Holly: BITCH *throws her axe* *5:13Apallo The HedgehogApril: Mama. Wat's a bitch? *5:13Sonicstar3000Bane: Look that's one of them! *Flint: Great, it's the one who can't talk. *5:14RayxCreamMakerRonnie:... *5:14TDIfan83Holly: Um, a female dog... *5:14Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -tuns into wind and blows behind them re forms and grabs them- *5:14TDIfan83Holly: http://www.zazzle.com/oh_god_why_poster-228119719195025289 *5:14Apallo The HedgehogApril: -yells bitch out and runs and plays- *5:15TDIfan83Holly: I repeat. http://www.zazzle.com/oh_god_why_poster-228119719195025289 *5:15Mr.ZayaAkiko:*flips April off* *(jk) *5:15Sonicstar3000Flint: I don't really have time for a special kid. *5:15Mr.ZayaAahil:Because you told me to kill yourself.... *5:16Apallo The HedgehogApril: Mama He called me special *5:16BlurayOriginalsWE MUST SEARCH THE UNIVERSE FOR COSMO Timmy you ass hat why don't you wish to be teleported to Cosmo *5:16Mr.Zayalolwut *5:16BlurayOriginalsLike *They weren't even trying *♪ Nothing suits XCobraX like a suit! ♪ *5:16BlurayOriginalsThat plot hole is too huge *5:16Sonicstar3000Gurahk **poke* *5:17TDIfan83Holly: Go find your Dad, sweetie. *@April *5:17BlurayOriginalsoh gawd *wtf *5:17MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: Really? =n= *5:17BlurayOriginalsparadoxes beyond belief *ist his a future tp? *5:17Mr.ZayaAahil:Yes. Really. *5:18BlurayOriginalsi'm confused *5:18TheYagamiflameNo. *This is the same TP. *5:18MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: It's not that I don't talk; I just don't feel like wasting my breath on you. *5:18BlurayOriginalsthen why does april exist not even a year has past who the fuck brings a 2 year old to the past *Like *5:19Apallo The HedgehogApril: Ok mommy *5:19Mr.ZayaAahil:*under his breath* I couldn't give two shits, buddy.... *5:19BlurayOriginalsFuck the timline? *5:19Mr.Zaya *5:19BlurayOriginalsBalls no *5:19Sonicstar3000Flint: Not you, little green bugger over there *points to Ronnie* *5:19BlurayOriginalsI have more editing to do *5:21Sonicstar3000k *5:21Apallo The HedgehogApallo; I GOT EM *5:21Mr.ZayaAahil:Got what? *5:22MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: Whatever... *5:22RayxCreamMakerRonnie: (points at himself) *5:22Apallo The Hedgehog( what am I supposed to do?) *5:23Mr.ZayaAahil:<"Whatever"? Okay, ignore her, she's not even a priority of mine.> *5:23BlurayOriginalsNOT USE APRIL *SINCE YOU BUTTFUCKED THE TIMELINE * *5:23AuraTheHedgehog(Where would I fit into this?) *5:23BlurayOriginalsI'll explain in a minutw *At my outburst *♪ Nothing suits XxZekeKnightxX like a suit! ♪ *5:25Mr.Zaya(is it over?) *5:25MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: *Was talking to Team Hooligan II* *5:26Mr.ZayaAahil:*Wasn't worried about who she was talking to, just annoyed from the previous statement* *5:26TDIfan83Holly: *is derpaholic* *5:26General KnightDERP * *5:26Mr.ZayaAahil:HOLLY. WHY. *5:27Sonicstar3000Flint: *sighs* *5:28Apallo The HedgehogEclipse: -rises from a shadow gate- Hey Honey *5:29Mr.ZayaAahil:She's your girlfriend or somet- ugghhh. *5:30MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: *Keeping her bow at the ready, staring Bane down* *Cya TDIfan83. ): *5:30BlurayOriginalsSo *5:30Apallo The HedgehogEclipse: No Holly is my wife *5:30BlurayOriginalsWho won? *Daimion or Neutron? *5:31Apallo The HedgehogNo one *5:31BlurayOriginalsOr was it Daimon *5:31Mr.ZayaAahil:She told me to kill myself.... *5:31BlurayOriginals*Damion *5:31Apallo The HedgehogEclipse: Meh I'll talk to her *Bluray....No Won one *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *5:32Mr.Zaya(tdi wtf get back on mah wiki *) *5:32TDIfan83Why *5:32AuraTheHedgehog? *5:33Mr.Zaya(I need halp with the site administration stuff) *5:33TheYagamiflameColin: ... *5:33Sonicstar3000Bane: *staring in slight fear* *5:33TDIfan83Oh. Okay. *5:33Apallo The Hedgehog(can I help Zay) *5:33Mr.Zaya(I suppose) *5:33BlurayOriginalsI wanna help *5:33Mr.Zaya(But I need to give you the admin status first) *(OKAY PC THIS) *5:33Apallo The Hedgehogalright *5:36TDIfan83http://breakbrunch.com/lol/2444 *5:37Mr.Zaya(fffuuucckkk) *5:39RayxCreamMakerRonnie: >:( *5:39Boombomb*kicks a random user* * *MYSEFL *HAHAHAH *HAHAHA *sf *dd *ferd *dfrw *dd *cvfd *dfvf *zed *cfcx *dfvf *cxzd *fvgvc *fvbh *jb *k,kjh *gvk *5:40RayxCreamMakerbrb *5:40BlurayOriginalswut *5:40Mr.Zaya*it was GK since he's "away* *5:40Sonicstar3000Flint: *Cya Apallo The Hedgehog. ): *5:41MaverickHunterSigmaareiughthg *5:41Boombombblu *dem pcs *5:41Mr.Zayaghthguiera *Guiera *Guinea *5:41AuraTheHedgehog *5:42BlurayOriginalsDat not talking for three hours *General Knight has been kicked by BlurayOriginals. *5:42BlurayOriginalsFAK *Danucciguzman has been kicked by BlurayOriginals. *5:42Mr.Zaya... *5:42BlurayOriginalsWrong guy *5:42Mr.ZayaLolfail *5:42BlurayOriginals^ *5:42Mr.ZayaDanny is stalkin *I KNOW IT *♪ Nothing suits Apallo The Hedgehog like a suit! ♪ *5:43BlurayOriginalsDAT WAZ (dis)GRACEFUL *5:43MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: I'm placing you two under arrest. If you resist, I'll have no choice but to kill you. *5:43BlurayOriginalsWho is she arresting? *5:43Mr.ZayaAahil: *5:43Sonicstar3000Flint: I'd like to see you try. *5:43MaverickHunterSigma(Team Hooligan.) *5:43Sonicstar3000Flint: *seductive grin* *5:43Mr.ZayaAahil:*turns around* *5:44Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Allow me to help -cracks his knuckles- *5:44XxZekeKnightxXBlu, Dan was TP'ing with me in PC... >.> *5:44Mr.ZayaAahil:Apallo. Just stop there. *5:44Sonicstar3000Blu do you have the TP *♪ Nothing suits Draon029 like a suit! ♪ *5:44BlurayOriginals((doesn't know how to come in plz help)) *Yes *5:44Draon029Yagamablesh *5:44BoombombGK was accidentally kicked, BTW. @Draon *5:44Sonicstar3000A hill: Apallo. Just stop there *5:44BlurayOriginalsMr.Zaya Phineas and Ferb is more repetitive than Johnny Test Phineas and Ferb is more repetitive than Johnny Test \Phineas and Ferb is more repetitive than Johnny Test Phineas and Ferb is more repetitive than Johnny Test Phineas and Ferb is more repetitive than Johnny Test Phineas and Ferb is more repetitive than Johnny Test Phineas and Ferb is more repetitive than Johnny Test iknorite 3:40 BlurayOriginals I like episodes of Phineas and Ferb that DON'T follow the standard formula 3:41 Danucciguzman But Johnny Test is a blatant rip-off of Dexter's Laboratory. Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat 3:41 Apallo The Hedgehog ^ 3:41 BlurayOriginals ikr baljeetisthebest *5:44Sonicstar3000YAY *Apallo: Why is a hill talking to me *5:45Mr.Zaya(THAT WAS OFFENSIVE TO MUSLIMS, SS3K) *♪ Nothing suits General Knight like a suit! ♪ *5:45BlurayOriginals*Apallo: Allow me to help -cracks his knuckles plushie- *jk *5:45Sonicstar3000Sorry *5:45Mr.Zaya(AAHIL IS A MUSLIM NAME) *5:45BoombombGK you were accidentally kicked. *5:45BlurayOriginalsSorry GK *5:45BoombombGeneral Knight has been kicked by BlurayOriginals. 10:42 BlurayOriginals FAK *5:45Draon029*runs into a tree* *5:45General KnightIt's kay. *5:45Apallo The Hedgehog.-. *5:45Sonicstar3000.-. *.-. *5:45MaverickHunterSigmaKasha: *Scoffs, aiming her bow at Flint* *5:45Sonicstar3000.-. *.-. *5:45Apallo The Hedgehog.-. *5:45Sonicstar3000.-. *5:45Apallo The Hedgehog.-. *5:45Sonicstar3000.-. *5:45Apallo The Hedgehog.-. *.-. *.-. *.-. *5:45Mr.Zaya.-. *5:45Apallo The Hedgehog.-. *5:45Mr.Zayawtf *5:45BoombombSPAM *5:45MaverickHunterSigmaGUYS *Apallo The Hedgehog has been kicked by Boombomb. *5:45BlurayOriginalsDERAIL *5:45Mr.Zayaderaaaaaail *5:45MaverickHunterSigmaSTOP *5:45Sonicstar3000Ok. *5:45BlurayOriginals^ *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *♪ Nothing suits Apallo The Hedgehog like a suit! ♪ *5:45Mr.ZayaWhat the fuck was that *5:46Draon029(is now unconscious*) *5:46BoombombSERIOUSLY I'M SICK IF THE DERAIL. -_- *5:46Sonicstar3000So Blu *5:46BlurayOriginals@ MHS and Zay *5:46MaverickHunterSigma approves *5:46Sonicstar3000You hve the whole TP? *5:46BoombombI would kick SS3K but he's saving the TP, so I told him off IRL. *5:46Mr.Zaya doesn't *5:46BlurayOriginalsHow can I enter the TP *5:46Apallo The HedgehogSick If the derail? *5:46BoombombYes I'm sick If the derail. *5:46TDIfan83I want a biggie fries *5:46BoombombDon't start with me boy. *5:46BlurayOriginals^ *5:46TDIfan83And give me some SHIT *TO DRINK *5:46Mr.Zayaugh *5:46BlurayOriginalswtf *5:46Mr.ZayaBiggie Smalls fries? *5:46Sonicstar3000Flint: *staring at that underboob* *5:47Mr.ZayaAahil:*stares at Flint Intently* YAY BADDAH YAY! *rams Flint* *5:47BlurayOriginalsKasha: *aiming at that heart* *jk *♪ Nothing suits Danucciguzman like a suit! ♪ *5:47BoombombWHO WANTS TO BE BANNED I'M BORED *jk * : me... *5:48Sonicstar3000Flint: OOOF!! *5:48BlurayOriginalsME *jk *SAVING *5:48Mr.ZayaAahil:I SAW YOU MAN. Category:Blog posts